I'M BACK!
by aprun
Summary: At a reunion of the original dd, which Davis somehow joins, an old foe appears. It's brainwashed T.K and is now after the old digidestined.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Return  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Hello everyone, I'M BACK! And this time I'm going to get something I missed a long time ago." said a voice echoing in the forest.  
  
"Come on T.K, let's go now or we'll be late!" said Kari, laughing a little bit at the sight before her. "Let me just get up for a sec. OK?" said T.K who had just tripped over his own feet. "Man you must really be excited." "Yeah guess I am, since today is the day you know." answered T.K. "Yeah it is....." said Kari.  
  
Flashback "Hope is always there." said a seven year old T.K. "Light will always guide the way." said a seven year old Kari. They both glowed, Kari pink, and T.K gold. Then they were back by Apolocmon. "What! How did you, I destroyed your crests and devices! How are you here! How did you digivolve!" Screamed Apolocmon. "They were merely symbols. The real power is here." said Tai indicating his heart. "Now for your crimes, you will be punished." Then the digimon attacked. As Apolocmon disappeared into the dust, he thought how could he have lost. "Perhaps you are stronger than I thought," said Apolocmon. End Flashback  
  
"Oh man! Now we are really late! Matt's gonna have my head and you know how he is!" said T.K and ran taking Kari's hand to the computer room. "Digiport open!" said Kari and T.K. Then in a blinding flash, They were gone from the computer room and now in the digital world.  
  
"Hey guys! What took you so long?" asked Matt. "Oh come on Matt, I tripped and fell and Kari waited for me."said T.K. "That long! Yeah right, are you sure you weren't making out?" said Tai. "WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" yelled T.K and Kari together. Everyone started laughing except, of course, Kari and T.K. "WHAT, T.L AND KARI MAKING OUT!" yelled a voice behind Kari. "Davis how did you know we were here?"asked Kari. "Oh that's simple, I was looking for you and since you weren't in the real world, I looked here. Man I was looking for hours but how lucky of me to find you!"said a smiling Davis. He then shot a V sign "Yeah, lucky." muttered Kari under her breath.  
  
"Why there you are! I'm coming for you and then we'll be friends! No one is going to stop me and then I'll get revenge on everyone else! Just need to finish up. Stir and stir and together we'll be! friends forever!" said the same voice from the forest.  
  
"Hey guys, what were you saying about you two making out?" said Davis sternly. "Jeez Davis, we were just joking, you don't have to get so upset," said Tai who was rolling his eyes. "Hey, I'm starving, anyone want to eat?" asked Matt, mainly because his stomach was grumbling. "YEAH" everyone screamed. "So guys, why are you all here?" asked Davis. "To celebrate the day we finally freed the digital world." said Izzy. "And the day we became digital" said Matt. "Digital" said Davis. "Yeah digital. We died and became digimon. Whoo Whoo," said Matt who had suddenly become big and shaking his fingers like some kind of ghost. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Finally done, time to put my plan to action. What is this. The new digidestine of friendship and courage? He will just join the fun. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like I'm forgetting. WAIT MY CASTLE!"  
  
"That's not very mature or nice guys," said Mimi, who was very concerned since she was the digidestined of sincerity. "Oooh, does Mimi have a little crushy ushy on little ol Davis," said Tai and Matt, who had little dots for eyes and lines on top of them that were looking straight at Mimi. BAM! Mimi hit both of them in one strike. While Tai and Matt held their heads in the spot Mimi hit them, she huffed right at them. "That'll teach you to never make fun of Mimi." whispered Sora to Davis.  
  
"Whew, finally finished my castle. It's as good as new, with more space and new stuff! And one more added thing. Shock Canon!!!! No one can stop me now! Time to put my plan to action. Let's see wind maker check, potion, check,......"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Who's back? You'll find out next chapter! That'll be soon so don't you worry. Wait, this isn't the end? oops sorry. Now to continue. By the way, where is the digimon? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"WE' RE HERE!" There on the horizon was the eight original digimon. (Davis's digimon was with the other digimon.) Hey Tai, where's the food," asked Agumon. "Uhh, we ate it." "WHAT" screamed all the digimon. "You were late." "so, you could have saved us some." "Don't worry guys, I saved some food," said Izzy. "Yeah, so did I." said Joe. Then, without a moments wait, they snacked on the food.  
  
"Time for my plan to go to action. Maybe after this is over I'll resurect the others, but now I'll have time to yself. After all, what is the rush. First, I'll get some backup. Have to think everything through. I'm grown up now. Time to go a hunting for some loyal servants!" Then the figure took a mallet and went off. ( Can you guess who it is yet?)  
  
"Hey, let's play a game of soccer!" suggested Tai. "Okay" everyone agreed. Teams are Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon on Team 1. On Team 2 is T.K. Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, and Biyomon. Davis is the referee. While they play this music goes on. ( yes I know but still like the show, I put music where it should be.)  
  
Music starts Let's Kick it on By digimon  
  
If we take our time  
  
And we stick together  
  
Everything we do will go our way  
  
And if we try  
  
Now and forever  
  
Whatever comes next will be okay  
  
Let's kick it on, show it what it means and what we can do  
  
Let's kick it on, now and much tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it on cause they haven't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it on together, together  
  
It'll be alright,  
  
On what's the surface ain't picture perfect but that don't mean a thing  
  
One thing I know  
  
Is ther's a purpose  
  
And like the circus, there's people hanging from the rings.  
  
Let's kick it on, and show it what it means what we can do  
  
Let's kick it on, now and much tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it on cause they haven't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it on together, together  
  
Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah  
  
Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, YEAH  
  
Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah,  
  
Nah nah nah nah, 1 2 3 4  
  
If we take our time,  
  
And we stick together  
  
everything we do will go our way  
  
I have no doubt  
  
That this situation  
  
Landing another joint go our way  
  
Let's kick it on, and show it what it means what we can do  
  
Let's kick it on, now and much tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it on cause they haven't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it on together, together  
  
Let's kick it on, and show it what it means what we can do  
  
Let's kick it on, now and much tomorrow  
  
Let's kick it on cause they haven't seen the last of me and you  
  
Let's kick it on together, together  
  
Music ends  
  
In the end, it was a tie.  
  
"Hello T.K, had fun? Well you'll have more fun with me. Here I come!" said the same taunting voice. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Did ya like it? Well I'll update soon. Could you hel me with the story. By the way, I made the flashback up but I think that was how it went. Sorry. See ya! 


	2. The mystery person is

The mystery person is.....  
  
"Wow, what I great game!" said Davis. "Y..Y..Yeah. That.....was....fun," said T.K who was gasping for breath. "I have to admit, you are a good soccer player, but I'm BETTER." Davis starts to put his hands on his hips and laughs like a maniac. Everyone sweatdrops. "So guys, what is it about you being digimon?" asked Davis after he had finished laughing and everyone stopped sweatdropping. "Actually, to be correct, we became data. You see, after we defeated the four dark masters, we had to defeat the guy who created him. His name was Apolcomon. He was data that had been left over. The sadness, darkness, and grief of the digital world. He had us beat in the beginning by destroying our cresets, tags, and devices. He then destroyed us and we were sent to the place digimon go to after they are destroyed. We broke out by using our power. We discovered that the crests, tags, and devices were only a way to direct our power. That the real power came from ourselves. So we really did become data at one point." said Izzy. Everyone sweatdrops at this. "Man, could that speech have been any longer," asked Davis, who was groaning. "Why yes it could. If you want to know more, here is the info on our battle on the fight with Apolocmon," Izzy handed Davis a huge stack of papers. It was about 100 pages long. " And here is the story of our adventures of the dark masters!" Izzy handed him about 4 times as much as befire so the amount of papers was 400 pages! " I didn't mean it that way!" said Davis. "Start reading." Davis groaned and started reading.  
  
"Good, I got a troop, Now to get close to them. Let's see, I'll be there in about 10 sec. Meet back here after the first part is done. Understand."There was a chorus of "YES SIR!" "Good" and he sped off, jumping off the treetops.  
  
"Hey T.K, according to this, you were a real crybaby." snickered Davis. "Well you would too, if you were a seven year old who had to save a whole dimension that kept getting chased by evil digimon and attacked by them and almost dying and being kidnapped!" said T.K. "Don't get so upset T.K." said Joe. "Yeah T.K, Davis just doesn't understand. But I'll fix that. Here Daivs." said Izzy and handed him another stack of papers. This time, it was 3x as big as the dark masters pile. "NO, I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Davis. "Too late" Izzy said. Then he made Davis read it.  
  
"Finally here! Now to put plan one into action. Let's see, this is the perfect shot! Wind blower acivate!" Then the figure blew on a flute like object that created a wind to blow off T.K's hat towards the woods.  
  
"Oh No! my hat!" said T.K who now started to chase it towards some woods. "I'll help you T.K" said Kari. "Hey, I'll come too!" said Davis who started to stand up but was immediately pushed down. "Oh no you don't you have to finish." said Izzy. Davis grumbles.  
  
"Alright guys, your job is too spread out and tell the humans to seperate from their digimon and steer them clear from my castle. Of you find one of the digidestine's digimon, destroy them. Go in groups of 3. Now Go!" Then the figure walked out of the woods to where T.K would be arriving.  
  
"Hey, here you are" said T.K to his hat and put it on his head. "Hey T.K, you got your hat?" asked Kari. "Yeah, we should go back now," replied T.K. "Don't go now T.K, let's have some fun!" "That voice." said T.K who then slowly turned his back. "That's right old friend, it's me!" "PUPPETMON!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
You finally find out who it is. But what happens next? You'll find out what puppetmon's scheme is next. So don't forget to review! 


	3. Puppetmon's sucess

Puppetmon's sucess  
  
"H..hhh..o..o.www" quivered T.K. " I got refigured for you. My one and only best friend!" "Best Friend? were did he get that idea. Last time I remember is he wanted to destroy me. Maybe something happened when he was refigured." thought T.K Puppetmon walked towards T.K. "This is going to hurt but it won't last. PUPPET PUMMEL!!!" and Puppetmon unleashed the attack before anyone could react. "T.K!" yelled Hikari as she watched T.K fall to the ground unconsious. "Oh no you don't! Puppet Pummel" another attack was sent and Hikari yelled. All the digidestined heard the scream.  
  
"That was Hikari!" exclaimed Tai. "We've got to save her" said Davis while standing up. "We'll go see what's going on, you stay here okay" said Tai taking charge. They left in hurry toward where they had heard the sound.  
  
Hikari had managed to jump away from the attack. Then voices of the old digidestined were heard."You were lucky this time. But next time I'll destroy you with the rest of you!" said Puppetmon before picking up T.K and jumping into the forest. "T.K" whispered Hikari"Hey, Kari, KARI!!! Are you Okay?" asked Tai. "He..He...He took T.K" sobbed Kari and put her head on his shoulder. "Who is he Kari, Please Tell" said Matt. "Puppetmon" whispered Kari. Everyone was stunned. After she had finally got herself together, she told of what had happened.  
  
"Oh... I have such a headache. I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. Hey, where am I?" said T.K looking around. He was in a large room that looked oddly familiar. His eyes widen with fear. The room in puppeton's castle. There was no denying that he was in it. But that place was destroyed, wasnt it? "Hello buddy, you've grown. Those naughty digidestineed filled your head with lies and made you against me but don't worry, after you take some some medicine, you'll be all better!. "Medicine!?!?!?"  
  
"We've got to find him!" said Matt, who started to run away already. "Well. first of all, do you even know where he is?" asked Tai casually. Matt stops on the spot and starts to sweatdrop. Everyone sees the sudden pause and sweatdrops too.  
  
Puppetmon forces T.K to swallow a brownish mixture that smelled liked mushrooms. They sorta tasted like them too. After T.K had swallowed it, his eyes started to droop until they were half-way open. "Your name is T.K, I am your master, puppetmon. You are my loyal servant and bestfriend. You hate the digidestined. I am your only friend." Puppetmon then waited for the potion to complete it's work. "I am your servant, T.K. I am your best friend, I hate the digidestine, You are my only friend." repeated T.K. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" celebrated Puppetmon.  
  
Kari suddenly felt a pang. She clutched her heart. "KARI! Are you okaY?" asked the concerned Tai. " I feel as if something has suddenly gone." she replied.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
OH NO! T.K's been brainwashed, what to do now! You've got to help me on this so review! Also gomen for taking so long on this but I had so much to do. Sorry. Post soon! Ja ne. 


	4. Turned dark and loving it

Turned dark and enjoying it  
  
The pain soon faded away. "Kari, are you alright?" asked a concerned Tai. "Yeah. But I felt T.K's presence over there," said Kari pointing over to the forest. "Really, well what are we waiting for! T.K could be suffering!" said Matt and ran straight for the forest. "We better go follow to make sure he doesn't get killed guys." said Tai sighing.  
  
"Hey T.K! Let's play!." said puppetmon happily and led T.K to a room with a video game console. "I read ALL about human games so we can play and play and play!" cried Puppetmon. "That's sounds like so much fun. Why don't we get started!" said T.K. He was beginning to get back some sparkle in his eyes. "Okay! This one's called Mario I think. I'm going to beat you." "Not if I beat you first." They both raced towards the console, picked up a controller, and started to play.  
  
The group soon came to a trio of digimon. "Excuse me, but have you seen a boy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes and a puppetmon?" said Kari, spitting the last word out. The digimon looked nervous. They all pointed to different directions. "That way!" said the three. "Which way!" said Matt who was starting to look mad. Izzy calmly stepped up. "Okay, which is the direction of the new master, we're here to worship him." "Oh it's that way about 1/2 mile that way." said one of the smaller digimon pointing west.. The other two bonked him on the head. "You idiot!" "Thanks for the help," said Mimi with a smile and they went off in the direction. "Come on guys, if we run, we might be able to reach the place in no time!" said Matt, who burst into overdrive. "Is he always like that about T.O?" said a struggling Davis. "It's a T.K and yes." said a equally struggling Sora.  
  
"I win!" yelled a puppetmon. "Aww, oh well, it's 2-2. Who ever wins next wins the championship!" exclaimed T.K. Life was coming into his eyes, but they were much darker than the innocent blue he had before. "You're on!"  
  
"Matt, stop, we need to take a rest!" yelled Mimi. "Not only do my feet hurt, but I think I got blisters." said Joe. "Yeah: cried everyone else except the digimon. "I don't know, I'm perfectly fine" said veemon. "Veemon!" yelled Davis. "What?"  
  
There was a knock on the door. "That must be news about those treacherous digidestined. Well come on T.K!" They went downstairs. "MASTER! MASTER! THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE LOCATED THE PALACE! THEY'RE HEADING THIS WAY NOW!" yelled one of the digimon from before. "No!" Puppetmon turned to T.K. "T.K, we're leaving here now, but we'll be back. We've just got to get some old friends. Come on!" he said, grabbing T.K's hand and dragging him to the back door....  
  
"Look!" says Sora, pointing to a house up ahead. "Wow, it's the exact copy of the palace 3 years ago!" said Izzy. "That's what the house looks like. Hey, didn't those files say that the house could move and almost beat you?" Everyone sweatdrops and moves away from Davis. "Come on people, let's move it. We're almost there!" yelled Matt, and he jumped over a log to begin running towards the large building. "Y'know, sometimes I think Matt's crest should be the crest of brotherhood or loyalty, then the crest of friendship," says Gabumon. "Here here," said the other 8 digimon before they started off to.  
  
Puppetmon had just made it out the back door when he noticed that there were figures running towards here in the forest. It was the digidestined! It was time for another plan. "T.K, you hide in those bushes, and I'll hide in the trees. Just wait there, don't make a sound, when I go to you, I'll give you some strings, and we'll play marionette with the digidestined and their digimon. Okay?" T.K nodded and hid himself in the bushes.  
  
"We're here!" said Kari. "Finally," said Mimi, who was rubbing her ankle. "C'mon guys, we've got to find T.K." growled Matt. "Take it easy Matt, we've got to be careful, we're talking about Puppetmon, remember. We don't even have our crests, so we've got to plan this out." Matt sighed in defeat. "You're right Tai, I'm just really worried." "You should be" said a voice above them. (Where's rhe drama music?) "Puppetmon" Matt said in disgust. "The one and only"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Yes, I don know that I took a long time, but NO ONE reviewed. Got tired of waiting and posted one up. Gotta do CCS now. No one still has reviewed that one either. 


End file.
